Traverse-rods have heretofore been provided with lazy-tongs mechanisms for effecting even folding and unfolding of drapes (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,603, 3,045,747 and 3,750,738). But none is known to be constructed for snap-together easy size-adjustment, for use with conventional traverse rods and for substantial concealment by being small in size, by the use of large decorative trim rings and/or by being made from colorless transparent or translucent plastic links. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a lazy-tongs drapery-control device.